


08.55 PM

by oflaufeyson



Series: bits of moments [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Some more Fluff, and putting food in my fics, apparently im obsessed with ramyeon, more cuddling ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: Jisoo was tired after a long day and just wanted attention from his boyfriends.





	08.55 PM

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few fic ideas but will I actually write them out akdkksjdsk  
> ok i probably will but i have no idea when they'll be done lol
> 
> Just read this for now lmfao thanks

_ 08.55 PM.  _ Seungcheol stirred his boiling pot of ramyeon one last time before dumping half of the seasoning into it. Thanks to his two boyfriends eating earlier without him, Seungcheol had decided to make his masterpiece of a ramyeon that night: cheese kimchi ramyeon. He had already gotten the noodles and kimchi soup inside the pot, and so far everything looks fine. Seungcheol admits he's not at all the best cook, but hey, he pulled it off once and it turned out alright. Emphasize on once, though.

 

As he leaned over to taste a bit of the soup (blowing frantically because the thing was  _ boiling),  _ he felt an unannounced weight resting on his back. It caught him by surprise with how busy he was with his ramyeon (he put way too much effort in it), but thankfully he was already used to his boyfriends’ antics enough to not jolt up in surprise and spill boiling water everywhere because that'll ruin the whole thing.

 

He glanced at the hand dangling beside his thigh, and saw that it was Jisoo. “What's wrong, Jisoo-yah?” he asked idly, noting that it needed more salt and searched the nearby counter for said item. Jisoo didn't say anything for the next few seconds, just resting his left cheek on Seungcheol’s upper back. “...Had a tiring day.” “Yeah? What happened?”

 

Jisoo hummed. “Well, first of all I didn't get enough sleep last night, so I woke up feeling like shit. And then as I got to work, some shitty customers decided to show up and gave my coworkers a huge test in patience that even  _ I _ had to step in. And not to mention the shitty amount of orders I had to take too. My legs are sore.” “Sounds like a tough day.” “Yeah. Anyways, how was yours?”

 

Seungcheol sighed. “The seniors are taking exams, so I had to watch over a class. I think you can imagine how boring that went.” Jisoo made a sympathetic noise on his back. “But the real fun’s later when I'll have to  _ grade  _ the exams. It's alright, though. We're home now, right?” “...Yeah.” Jisoo made no move to leave. In fact, he made no moves  _ at all.  _ Seungcheol enjoyed their current position, obviously, but unfortunately they were going to have to break it sooner or later.

 

“Umm… Jisoo?” “...Yeah?” “Can you please get off my back? I have to put this inside the bowl.” Jisoo only groaned in protest. “Now?” “Yeah, now.” Eventually, after probably half a minute, he finally did as he was told. Seungcheol mumbled a ‘ _ sorry’,  _ pouring his masterpiece into a bowl and dumped the grated cheese he had prepared on top. Jisoo watched him silently as he did so, leaning against the counter and followed as Seungcheol gestured for him to sit next to him as he ate.

 

Jisoo rested his arms and head on the countertop, watching Seungcheol quietly. He looked like he really had a bad day and was in a serious need for some cuddling that Seungcheol felt really bad that he couldn't at the moment. He had got to finish eating as fast as possible. 

 

“So… why are you coming to me about this? Usually you'd vent to Hannie,” Seungcheol started, taking the first taste of his finished work and scrunched his face up at the heat. “I would, but HANNIE WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!” He said the last bit loudly, even raising his head to aim it at the open doorway not far behind them. Seungcheol mentally rolled his eyes because  _ of course,  _ typical bickering between his mentally five year old boyfriends. 

 

“Well, you can vent out to me. I'm listening.” Jisoo hummed. “There's nothing much to say, I'm upset just because I am... But that lady was seriously annoying. If she didn't want ‘so much ice’, she could've  _ said  _ so.” Jisoo pouted and Seungcheol honestly found it so cute but managed a sympathetic hum. Pouting Jisoo should be one of the seven wonders of the world. His and Jeonghan's weakness especially.

 

Speaking of Jeonghan, the boy had finally emerged from their bedroom with a wide grin that was probably just for stage. “Jiisooo-yaaah~” he singsonged, walking over to Jisoo with arms wide open. Jisoo turned away from him with a huff, pout only growing stronger. “Aww Jisoo, don't be like that~ Come on, I didn't mean it.” Jeonghan chased after Jisoo that just kept turning the other way, Seungcheol watching with an amused chuckle. “Come on hey, I was listening! I was on my phone, but I heard what you said!” “Bullshit, you cut off my first sentence talking about Seokmin’s new Instagram post.” 

 

Jeonghan laughed at that. “That was a one time thing! Come on~” “You did the same for another post five seconds after.” Jeonghan laughed harder, giving up and just opted to wrap his arms around Jisoo from behind. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Stop being sulky, you have my full attention now.”

 

As Jisoo still remained silent, pout unbothered, Jeonghan started to pepper his hair and the sides of his face with little kisses. “Jisoo, I’m sorry~” Seungcheol watched with fond amusement, taking another bite out of his thankfully-turned-out-alright ramyeon that was now almost finished. After probably another minute of sweet words and a whole lot more kisses, Jisoo couldn't help a tiny smile and finally caved. “Alright, fine! I forgive you.” 

 

“Yaaaay~” Jeonghan’s grin grew wider, rocking Jisoo in his arms back and forth with another kiss in his hair. “Great! Now we can cuddle. I'll take care of you.” Jisoo giggled. “Okay. But we'll wait for Seungcheol.” The mentioned boy was finally done with his food, bringing the empty bowl over to the sink and searched for a drink afterwards. 

 

When he looked again, Jeonghan was already whispering something into Jisoo’s ear, the two hovering over eachother’s faces with small smiles. The sight made Seungcheol’s heart swell. The two sure bicker like no other, but they also love like no other.

 

“Okay, I'm done,” Seungcheol said, putting down his glass of water. “Yaaay~” As he walked over to them, Jeonghan swooped Jisoo up into a princess carry, earning a surprised yelp from him and a tired sigh from Seungcheol. The three soon had gotten into their room, Seungcheol shutting the door closed and Jeonghan letting Jisoo down in the middle of their bed. They haven't even slept on it yet and it was already messy enough that a pillow was resting dangerously close to the edge.

 

“Yah! Jisoo came to me first! How could you just swoop in and take him like that?” Seungcheol jokingly raised an accusatory finger at Jeonghan, making him chuckle again. The younger leaned in close and kissed him in reply. 

 

“Your mouth tastes like kimchi,” Jeonghan commented as they pulled away. “I just  _ had  _ kimchi.” “Boo, you didn't give me any.” “Well, you didn't either!” Jeonghan snickered. “Got me there.”

 

Jeonghan ungracefully plopped down onto his usual side of the bed. Seungcheol followed after him, making his way to the other side and set himself down more gently. “So we're just gonna cuddle?” Jeonghan asked, wrapping his arms around Jisoo’s waist and nuzzled his shoulder.

 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol kissed the top of Jisoo’s head, sneaking a leg under one of Jisoo’s and slung an arm over his chest to gently stroke at his cheek. “Okay,” Jeonghan hummed, the vibration from his voice tickling Jisoo’s skin under his clothes. The youngest buried his face in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck with a smile, breathing in his soap-laced scent. Now that he was at home, everything was finally alright again. “That's fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to stream booseoksoon's mv~
> 
> Kind of inspired from Jeonghan's answer on a fansign once where he was asked what he'd do when his lover was mad at him, and he answered he'd backhug them until they forgive him lol


End file.
